What if
by octopus-in-a-jar-ver2.0
Summary: What if Percy was a Roman? His dad would be Neptune, not Poseidon. He would belong to camp Jupiter instead of camp Half-blood. Who would he fall in love instead of Annabeth? What's more? –This is SLASH/YAOI. Think carefully before reading. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What if

**Rate: **T (rating may go up if my pervert mode is on)

**Summary:** What if Percy was a Roman? His dad would be Neptune, not Poseidon. He would belong to campJupiter instead of campHalf-blood. Who would he fall in love instead of Annabeth? What's more? –This is SLASH/YAOI. Think carefully before reading. ;)

**Pairing_:_** Jason/Percy or Percy/Jason or maybe both.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick does.

**Important note**: In this story, Percy is ROMAN and there is also NO "big prophecy". As for the ages, Percy is 15, Jason is 14. Jason is shorter than Percy by an inch.

**This chapter was beta-ed by the lovely AllHallowsTheLess**

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is welcomed here, but no flames please.

Please review. I need it to continue writing. :'(

* * *

**Percy**

It had been a long day.

Percy wasn't used to waking up so early in the morning and the boy was sure he would never be, and that was just the beginning. As the result of the strict training yesterday, his whole body hurt like hell. Ambrosia certainly did its job well since all his cuts had already healed and the ugly bruises had disappeared, but everything has its limit. Therefore, despite all the noises around him, from Dan yelling about Will using his brush without permission to Sam's terrible singing, Percy kept his eyes closed and hid under his blanket. The sea prince also noticed that his name was called continually, but he ignored all and held onto his bed as if nothing in this world could ever separate them at that time. Suddenly, the noise was getting smaller and smaller until it was completely silent except for the sound of firm footsteps. Then he felt a warm breath smelling like mint on his face, followed by a deep voice that made him feel a chill running down his spine:

"Perseus Jackson, if you don't wake up now, I'll make you regret."

There were only three people in the world that ever called his name like that. First of all, his old math teacher who hated his gut and turned out to be a monster; the second was his mother, whenever he did something that he shouldn't have; the last person, was of course, this one. Tired as he was, Percy opened his eyes immediately to find Jason's face was just half inch away from his, their noses almost touching. At this distance Percy could have quite a clear view of the other's flawless, handsome facial features, which made blood rush to his face. The blonde narrowed his sky-blue eyes and his brows were knitted together. His murderous aura scared everyone in the room so badly that they all had already left in silence. Then the other moved away from his face in a swift motion, leaned on the wall next to Percy, hands crossed and calmly counted:

"One…"

Percy jumped out of the bed which he had thought he would stay his whole life.

"Two…"

He groped for the clothes tossed under his bed and almost screamed out in delight as he finally found them.

"Two and a half…"-Jason kept counting while staring at Percy with his piercing blue eyes as the raven put on his clothes, unintentionally made him felt a little unnerved.

"Done!" Percy snapped rather too quickly. Jason frowned at the sight of the green-eyed boy's messy bed hair and the wrinkles on his purple T-shirt before brushing his hand through the soft black locks, murmuring something about how untidy Percy was. _Are you my mother?_-Percy thought angrily, his face slightly flushed from both anger and embarrassment. Whatever he did didn't even concern the other boy. Jason pointed at the door and told the raven to go to the bathroom. Percy could feel the blonde's stare on him all the way to the door until he was out of his sight.

He got to the shower and let water pour down on him.

Percy Jackson _fucking _hated Jason Grace, from his arrogant, mighty-and-high, bossy attitude; his perfection, being able to do everything so excellently without spilling a single sweat; the piercing stare of his gorgeous, deep sky-blue eyes to his overly caring of the raven. The sea prince sighed as he splashed the cold water on his face before rushing to the field since he was late for breakfast anyways.

That was how his day started.

* * *

Jason

About two days ago, they had a new camper.

Well, new demigods arrived almost every two weeks, so why make a fuss about it anyway? Therefore, as usual, Jason sat still on his chair in the praetor room, quickly flicking through the documents, Reyna doing the same thing by his side. He never enjoyed paperwork, but it was one of his jobs as a praetor. Moreover, the blonde wasn't cruel enough to leave Reyna struggling with all the work on her own, that's why he was still there. However, it didn't stop him from eaves dropping the conversations of the garrulous officers, which he would never take part in. Still, they helped him to catch up with things he had missed happening in the legion while rooting in the stupid room.

The fact that all they had been talking about the newbie Percy Jackson hadn't escaped his ears. The girls giggled while talking about how hot, good-looking the guy was: his gorgeous, sexy sea-green eyes; his tall, muscular body; mentions of his perfectly tanned skin and even his six pack were spreading around the room. Jason couldn't care less about it. The only thing that caught his ears was Percy's abilities. The boy was a son of Neptune-one of the Big Three …extremely rare. Aside from Jason himself, he had never known any other demigods that were children of the three powerful gods. Even though the blond hadn't seen the other, he knew that it might be true when somebody said that Percy was strong and probably a rival to Jason. He was thrilled whenever he thought about the raven, because he'd finally found someone who might defeat him. Even without realizing it, the blonde started to pay attention to Percy.

Sometimes Jason found himself looking for a sight of the green-eyed boy in the crowd of people and felt disappointed when he spotted none. One day, while Lacy, a brunette girl, came into his office to give him some letters, he decided to ask her which cohort Percy belonged to. The girl blushed, refused to look into his eyes, and stammered her reply which he could barely make out about something number five. That was all he needed.

Coincidentally, Jason was in cohort five himself. Therefore, after having a quick shower, instead of sleeping in his comfortable praetor's bedroom as usual, he headed for the cramped boy's barrack.

The moment he stepped in, everyone was having a pillow fight.

Jason promptly dodged a pillow coming straight at his face as he took a quick note about how messy and crazy the room was. Pillows were flying frantically over his head and white features filled the air. People screamed, yelled, cursed, and insulted each other. In the blonde's whole life, he had never seen anything so…lunatic, as if everyone's sanity was lost at that time.

In the middle of the chaos, Jason spotted Percy standing on a bed. It couldn't have been a mistake. Of all things, the blonde was proud of his intuition the most and every single part of his mind told him that the boy was Perseus Jackson, so it must be him. Jason felt as if the time had slowed down. He stared at the raven, carefully studying Percy while still kicking and dodging the pillows that came his way. There was a wide, carefree and child-like grin on the other's face. The air surrounded the sea prince felt really different, warm, a little salty, tasted like the ocean yet very powerful. The blonde didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to like such a loveable guy. Then their eyes met.

Jason found himself bored into Percy's eyes. Two eyes locked together, daring the other to look away. Two were blue, immense as the clear vast sky without a single cloud in the morning; the others were green and deep as the colossal ocean that contained so many things under the surface. Each one represented a different element, but both also did a good job of describing its owner's personality. Percy dropped his pillow.

They would have stood there just looking into each other's eyes if a boy hadn't suddenly slammed his pillow mercilessly on Percy's head, which made the raven lose his balance. Their stare broke. Percy landed on the ground with a small 'thud' and cursed loudly, his face redden in anger. Jason couldn't hold back a short laugh, not the perfect smile as he usually faked but a real one, something that he hadn't done for a long time. Then he headed to Percy's place, not forgetting to note how interesting this boy was, and introduced himself:

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson."

**Please review. I need it to continue writing. :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-ed by AllHallowsTheLess**

Percy's back ached. He stood up, stretched his weary arms and legs, then spun his neck, feeling pleased to hear such satisfying cracking sounds. The raven mentally cursed Jason Grace while thinking of what happened an hour ago and why he was cleaning the stupid room instead of sleeping.

_*flashback*_

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson."

"Oh, ugh…it's my pleasure to meet you too, Jason. I've heard a lot about you." At the back of his mind, he literally screamed _who the hell is this guy?_ , yet Percy smiled and took the other's hand. The raven shivered as electricity ran through his fingertips, along his veins and to his brain. The numb feeling still lasted for a few seconds after the blonde withdrew his hand. Out of the sudden, a pillow flew between their faces and slammed onto the wall near by. Jason looked round the chaotic room. His face darkening, he sighed before pulled out a small whistle from his pocket, not forgetting to tell Percy to cover his ears.

"_Whistttttt" _

The deafening screeching sound made everyone in the room drop their pillows (or another person) and turn their heads to see where the sound was coming from. As soon as they spotted the blonde, everybody's face turned green and started sweating. Percy felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees.

"Who started this?" Jason demanded. No one answered.

"Again, who-started-this?"

Jason repeated his question, pronounced each syllables clearly and carefully. All eyes turned to Percy.

Shit.

_*ended flashback*_

So here he was, cleaning the mess while everyone else was sleeping on their beds. As if that wasn't bad enough, the boy had to do this for the whole next month, along with some "extra work". Too tired to complain, Percy crashed down onto his bed, face first, and slept straight to the next morning.

* * *

Jason, undoubtedly, was the first one in the room to wake up. He folded his blanket neatly after having changed into his casual clothes-a purple T-shirt and jeans. On his way to the door, the blonde caught sight of Percy sleeping like a log, face buried deep into his pillow and not even bothering to cover himself with a blanket. This boy didn't even know how to take care of himself, like a five-year-old kid. Jason sighed while blanketing the sea prince, and then smiled a little when he spotted some feathers still stuck on Percy's locks. He stroked the soft black hair in order to take the feathers apart, startled as the raven slightly winced and turned around, face to face with him. The raven's chest was rising up and down as he was breathing softly. His lips half opened, a drop of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Even when he slept, he still wore the necklace with a blue bead featuring a trident-Neptune's symbol, so it must be really precious to the boy, or maybe the dope simply just forgot to take it out-Jason added. Studying Percy's facial features carefully, it dawned on the blonde that what the female officers said about the son of Neptune were true all along. Even for a guy like Jason, Percy was undeniably handsome, _maybe attractive_-he blonde thought as he walked away from the sea prince, not realizing a very visible pink blush on his own cheeks.

* * *

Not until Jason walked out of the bathroom were the legionnaires woken by the sound of the horn. He headed straight to the mess hall for breakfast, which was still empty, totally opposite to it in about …ten minutes. The blonde quickly finished his meal before anyone could get in and disturb the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere he loved so much. Even though being friendly and sociable towards others was one of his "Mr. Perfect" rules, the truth was he preferred to be alone rather than hang around with people. Jason would never admit it, but others' stares made him feel uncomfortable, which was unacceptable as for both a praetor and a child of Jupiter.

* * *

There came the second person to the mess. Alex Hamilton, son of Ceres, 17 years old, three strikes. He quickly recalled the boy's basic information. The way his mind worked wasn't much different from the way a computer processes its data.

"Good morning, praetor Jason."

"Good morning, Alex. How are your venus fly-traps?" Jason greeted back with a can-not-be-anymore-perfect smile that he had spent half an hour practicing in front of the mirror when he was ten. In addition to that, the blonde also prepared some sentences for an informal conversation like this and even calculated all the possible answers in order to make up for his lack of communication skill. After a few words were exchanged, Jason excused himself and left the place before it got crowded.

As he stepped in the principia (where praetors and centurions work-for those who forgot), Jason let out a sigh, realizing Percy was no where to be seen. The idiot must have been snoring and drooling at that time, totally forgetting what Jason asked him to do last night. He checked the time table, noting that he had a sparring class to attend at nine o'clock, which was half an hour later. _Well, plenty of time_, Jason thought, and went back to his barrack to wake the certain dope up.

Jason thought that Percy had started to know his place after the "little accident" yesterday. However, the boy still seemed to be rebellious judging by the way he glared at the blonde. To be honest, he didn't mind it, but the only thing troubled Jason was the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off the older's abs. He keep staring at Percy's back all the way the raven got to the door until he was out of sight. The sky prince found himself holding something similar to resentment towards the other, mostly because of making him…well, being all weird and not Jason-ish at all.

_What the hell did you do to me?_

* * *

Percy regretted skipping breakfast. Fortunately, he was on time for the sparring class so he wouldn't have to clean the toilets, or streets with a toothbrush, but it cost him a meal. His teacher-a beautiful woman with brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail, aged around 20 to 25 (it was hard to tell)-told everybody to practice by themselves after showing a dozen or so new moves. The sea prince blinked a few times whenever people started to turn into chicken, pancakes and chips or any other foods he could name. Gods, he really needed to eat or else he might jump on and bite people. Percy looked around in order to find something edible, which he thought was impossible. Wait, was that a mushroom? Was it poisonous? It wasn't typical of Percy (or anyone with a sound mind) to pick up strange things on the ground to eat, yet said boy tried hard to fight the urge to look at the mushroom. Gods, the starvation made him dizzy and have weird thoughts. The son of Neptune sat on his heels, felt his stomach grumbling continually.

"Would you like to practice with me?"

"-Nah, don't feel up to it," Percy answered lazily, and didn't bother to look up. The other carefully sat down next to him, leaned forward a bit to take a look of his face then commented softly:

"Your face looks pale. Are you alright?"

Jason's voice was full of concern, which was out of the ordinary, yet made Percy's heart warm up a little. Instead of answering the blonde's question, he pointed at the mushroom:

"Do you think it is venomous?"

Although Jason seemed puzzled by the unexpected reply from the sea prince, he said after considering for a while:

"I guess not, but you had better cook it before eating."

Two boys stayed quiet, doing nothing but staring at the innocent mushroom, probably thinking of ways to cook it. Suddenly they heard a furious voice from above:

"What are you guys think you're doing while everybody is practicing hard?"

Their teacher-Ms. Ponytail-was scowling at them, hands on her hips. Jason quickly came up with a lie:

"Perseus is sick. I will show him the way to the clinic."

To prove that, the raven faked a few cough, his face grimaced as if he was in pain. The two looked at their teacher worriedly before exchanging a glance between themselves, understanding what the other was thinking. Helping the sea prince to get up after standing himself, Jason put Percy's arm around his neck as they walked away, and he didn't look back, for once.

Omake: 

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson."

"Ugh, sorry dude, but I'm not Percy. He is over there."

**A/N: ****Awwww, 8 reviews, you guys are so lovely v**

**BTW, don't forget to review !**


End file.
